The Early Bird sees the Sun Rise
by CommanderApple
Summary: Waking up early always has its perks, especially when you're Sam. And after finally seeing what she's been missing for waking up late all this time, she sees herself in a situation she never thought would happen. R


**A/N: just a little story that popped up in my head one day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Sam's alarm rang through her dimly lit room. A slender hand shot up from under the dark purple covers of her bed, pressing a button on the clock. Sam threw the blanket off her, already dressed for school. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Once downstairs, she immediately prepared her breakfast of cereal and fruit. A few minutes later, she heard padded footsteps go down the stairs. It was her father, Jeremy Manson.

He gave her a sleepy smile as he entered the kitchen, opening the large refrigerator and pulling out a carton of milk. He put his lips against the cardboard opening of the dairy product and started to chug it down, not even bothering to get a cup.

Sam, surprised, gave him a look. They then heard more footsteps and a stifled yawn come from the large, grand staircase. He quickly wiped the excess milk cornering his mouth with the sleeve of his silk nightwear and placed the carton back in the refrigerator, pretending nothing happened.

Her mother, Pamela Manson, entered the kitchen and gave them both large, cheery grins. He gave her a peck on the cheek as he made his way to their living room, watching the morning news.

Pamela then sneakily walked over to the refrigerator and fished out a large bottle of OJ. She also did not bother to get a cup as she drank the juice, not even giving Sam a glance as she put it back in the cool closet; as if she did that every day.

The sound of squeaking tires entered the room. Sam smiled as her grandmother, Ida Manson as she entered the kitchen. She took a fresh apple from the table and bit into it. Pamela gave her a quick hug as she walked to the living room, telling her husband to get ready for work.

She parked herself beside Sam and looked at her. "You're a little early, Sammie dear," she leaned in a bit and started whispering "tell me, did you see your parents act…oddly this morning?"

Sam's eyes widened as she stared at her grandmother. "Yeah, why?" she answered.

Ida gave a big, hearty laugh. "Yes, well. You may not know this, since you usually wake up when your father leaves, but they've been doing that every day for the past 16 years." She stopped laughing and looked down, a peaceful smile gracing her face. "It's one of the only things that prove we're actually related to them."

Sam arched her eyebrow. "_One of the things?_ What do you mean by that, exactly? There's more than just that?" Ida smiled. "Just watch, honey. You'll see what I mean in a moment."

Sam's father then walked down the stairs, carrying a large bag and wearing his suit. He walked over to the door and yelled over his shoulder "I'm going now! See you later!"

Just as he was about to exit, Pamela grabbed his arm, pulling him back in. "Hold on," she said, giving him a jacket and umbrella. "I heard it's going to rain later. Better not catch a cold."

Instead of thanking her, Jeremy frowned. "Pam, please. Your health! Stop staying up so late just to watch the weather for me, okay? I'll be fine." He took the jacket and umbrella, gave her a quick kiss and bolted out the door, entering the large white convertible on their yard. Pamela sighed and waved at the car as it sped out onto the street.

Ida smiled at Sam "There, see? The proof isn't all that large, but it's there. And that's what matters." Sam smiled at her grandmother. "I'm definitely waking up earlier from now on."

-Line break-

The doorbell rang and Sam quickly answered it, not surprised to see Danny standing there. She said her goodbyes over her shoulder as she shut the door, oblivious to the grin plastered on her face. Danny gave her a look.

"What's with the smile? Did something happen?" he asked. She blushed lightly, shaking her head. "No, no. nothing at all," she looked at the sky and gave a deep breath in, sighing "let's just say I saw a…_different_ side of my parents today. Now I **know** we're related."

Danny stopped in his tracks, shocked of what Sam had just said. It took a while to process in his head. And when it did, all he could do was grin as he ran towards her, taking his usual place as they walked to school.

**A/N: well, here you go. I hope you liked this story and please please PLEASE, ****REVIEW****! I'm begging, it will only take a few seconds, barely even 1/100 of your time!**

**I am a little annoyed though, that this story isn't really centered on my main idea, which was: Sam's parents drinking out of serving-sized containers of liquid without a cup. Oh well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
